So Many Words
by Hinaru Hyuaki
Summary: When Tsunade informs the village about a special mission for only three of the villagers ninja needing to be above a genin, who will go? And whats the mission about? Two ninja from Cloud come to choose the two from Leaf, and their off. To where though?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or it's awesome characters. Though some of these characters are my own. And if I did own Naruto everyone would most likely have it their way! But I do not own it. **

Sun shined down on the quite, large village of Konoha, piercing through most anything whether translucent or opaque. The not so rookie nine anymore were all melting slowly into the dusty deserted streets waiting to swallow anyone willing to sink to the ground in the heat. The sun bathing every nook and cranny of the village finding it extremley hard to not be near the light.How could anything be out on this day?

Sakura managed a small smile on her face clinging to Sasuke's firm, strong arm trying her best to not be a wimp. Panting softly she glanced up at the dark ninja with a questioning expression. " Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

He gazed down at her a curious look plastered on his face. "Yeah?"

" Who do you think Obaa-Sama is going to send on that mission she mentioned the other day? She made it sound so important.."

" Most likely the strongest ninja in this village. You sound worried about it."

" Hai… I am. That Jounin she mentioned sounds scary…And… the chuunin that's the jounin's prodigy. Sasuke they might be stronger then some of us.."

" No." The boy said shaking the pink haired girl off. A monotonous look on his stern, stole cold face. Sasuke hated when someone said anything about people being stronger then a group of people. It reminded him of the people who feared Itachi. And well he just hated it. Digging the tips of his feet into the ground as he walked a distinctive voice filled his ears, making him even alittle more angrier then Sakura had just made him.

A hurt feeling flooded into the girl's body, deprived of her happiness for only alittle while, this always seemed to happen. She'd finally gotten Sasuke to like her even if not much. He atleast didn't leave her in the dark anymore. Even after the three years Naruto left to train with Jiraiyia she never gave up on him. And she thought maybe that's what made him respect her more. Sasuke's presence always made her feel, like herself. And without him she felt drained not complete.

" OI! Lee, Naruto! Get out of the damned bar!"

" No, No, Naruto-kun!"

" Geez.. Mendokuse.."

Sakura's attention was quickly torn away from her thoughts hearing three familiar voices ring out, and to note, none in harmony ,one musky and on the deep side but not to much, another soft and shy yet very sweet, and the last lazy and really not caring to much.

A huge crash exploded from the ramen shop where now they did sell alcohol. Amazingly Naruto had figured it out today, with Lee.

" AHHH! NARUTO YOU BAKA! "

" Kiba-kun, please d-don't call Naruto-kun that!"

" Aww, Hinata suck it up! I agree with Kiba!"

" Ugg…"

Sakura sighed in annoyance not knowing what happened and is happening. Not realizing Sasuke slip past her she blinked once running over to the crowd. " Hey, hey! Ino-chan whats going on?" She asked.

Ino turned to face her friend a melancholy expression on her face. Her eyes looking deeper in her sockets then usual. Ino hasn't gotten much sleep these last few days worrying over who was going and who wasn't. Having heard from Sakura just the other night when they were cleaning up around the flower shop. Sakura told her how important and dangerous this mission could be. And she hoped it wasn't either of her best friends, Sakura or Shikamaru. But she was still Ino, keeping her spirits as high as possible. She smiled beginning to explain. " Well.. Lee accidentally took a sip of took of sip of Gai's sake once again him being overly excited about having won the brawl he and Naruto had had, Naruto following him immediately did the same not even waiting a second after, and if you are smart you can easily guess what happened next. Kiba's in their practically fighting for his life to control the two, Shikamaru's watching in complete boredom, mainly because Temari is still sleeping at his house.. Umm.. Oh! Hinata feels bad for Naruto. Since they are now dating. And you would to if it was Sasuke. But seriously.. And that's really it. We're just watching Kiba get his ass kicked and Lee and Naruto get their asses kicked. Its quite a show. I'm rooting for Kiba. "

Sakura stared blankly, taking in everything her best friend had said in a matter of only a few seconds due to Ino then starting to rant on about how Kiba's gonna beat their ass's. Though she caught that look on her face. But at the current time their were more important things.

Naruto jumped from table to table, his figure completely shaken and uncontrollable. Kiba tried grabbing him when he jumped but he was slippery. How the hell did he get slippery? Ohh, right. A flash of Naruto pouring water all over his body flooded his once pure mind. Now all he did was shudder in disgust.

" I'M ENJOYING MY YOUTH!" Rock Lee sang out wavering slowly from side to side, a slight redness enveloping his cheeks before noticing the angry Inuzuka.

" Whho the heelz are you?" He sputtered out, hiccupping lightly after his last word.

Kiba's attention turned to Lee watching him stand in a fighting stance. " Ohh..Hell." He grumbled clentching his fists and unclenching them. He didn't want to hurt his friends. Though they both were currently crazed maniacs wrecking the shop. Huffing indignantly he scratched the back of his head, standing in place. He watched silently for a few moments a fresh wave of shock set in on him watching the place go to shreds. He couldn't stop the two. Well maybe Naruto but he wasn't trying as hard as he could. Akamaru was with Hana, his sister at home. Due to him coming down with something so he couldn't train with Kiba for a few days. Every time Naruto jumped onto a table for a period of time it crashed, unable to hold his weight so he couldn't catch a hint of what he said, he could only figure one little ramble out.

" NANI? Why do they keep breaking?"

And then he would continue doing it till their were no more tables. And Lee was breaking every window singing some song he proclaimed he and Gai would sing when he was younger. Shattering everyone's ear drum and the windows. Literally he was shattering the windows with his voice. Every time a window would shatter everyone in the crowd would duck as a natural reaction to a loud noise, then act as if nothing had happened and continued watching intensely. Miraculously everyone forgot about the grueling summer heat wave that struck this village only yesterday, though sweat poured down everyone's body. But their attention was to the show in front of them.

Shikamaru sighed, both hands stuffed comfortably into the crevices of his pockets. After only a few minutes the shadow shinobi got bored watching the scene and turned. " Oi.. Temari. Do you want to come with me?" He asked in a nonchalant tone of boredom. The older blonde behind him who was clinging softly to his back her head in the nooks of his neck, kissing him lightly, she shook her head, her warm moist breath leaving small traces of water vapor on his neck. " No. I'll watch this alittle longer, it's a damn good and funny show. Your going to go watch the clouds again, right? At your favorite spot? Alright. I'll most likely see you later Shika-kun!"

She said taking her arms back, waving him on. Lifting a hand in farewell, Shikamaru walked off his eyes closed slowly facing the onslaught of sunlight that beamed into his eyes. " Ehh.. Mendokusee.." He grunted the voices of the people escaping his mind, a long sigh escaping his lips. Re-opening his eyes to slits so he could barley see , he didn't really want to move his arms to shield his eyes so that's the only thing he decided to do ,them still being sore from the last mission he came home from not to long ago maybe a day or two. Temari treated the wounds for him yesterday, so he might have of come home from a mission yesterday. Oi, he didn't remember, well he most likely did but didn't want to think. He paused for a moment, rolling his shoulder to get some of the soreness out if even alittle, hearing a crack he moaned hanging his head a smirk crossing his face. _Better _he thought.

* * *

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN! WHERE HERE ON IMPORTANT BUSINESS WITH TSUNADE-SAMA!" 

A woman screamed, her eyes currently beaming with hatred of anyone in sight. Luckily she didn't look past the north gates from where she stood. The crease that was already visible on her forehead only deepened when the guards did not move. The two men were gruffly taller then the Jounin woman, a musky grin on one's face and the other just looking pissed off.

" Listen, ma-am. We aren't permitted to let anyone pass wearing that head protector without a permit from your country. And apparently Cloud. So why don't you just go home. And take the girl with you. You disgust Konoha's name." The irritated one hissed rubbing the side of his face nonchalantly. A look of pure hatred and disgust pouring through his features.

Nerissa sneered him taking a step forward a threatening tone in her voice. Her eyes locking with his light green eyes piercing through him, but her sturdy flames burned with determination to get through even if she had to kill these men. The woman hated anyone who hurt Clouds name, but if they mentioned her students name with the discrimination, it meant all out war.

He scoffed her quietly looking to his partner who was busy fiddling with the shuriken in his weapon pouch. His Leaf vest swaying lightly in the wind as the ground suddenly fell silent. One of the men's eyes quickly averted to the ground bowing his head. The other rolled his eyes into the back of his head, a low angry mumble escaping the depths of his throat. " HEY! Don't look away from me! Damnit, I will decapitate your head forcefully off of your body, tear it open with my kunai and feed your brains to my cat!" She yelled pumping her fist in the air, feeling as if she was in the mood to do it. Truthfully she hadn't done it in a while, and felt a sudden lust for blood, in a most gruesome way.

" Oi, mendokusee. What the hells going on?"

* * *

**Author's notes: Ehhh..Well there you have it. I've always wanted to do a Naruto fan fiction, and I've read many. So I finally stepped back from my notepads full of pages of writing. So well I hope you like it, and please do review! I'm open for anything you throw at me. And if I get enough good reviews, I'll keep putting up chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

-1**_Sorry it's alittle later then I would have of liked. But here it is! - _**

**Disclaimer: Again and further more, I do not own Naruto. And will never. ( No matter how much I wish so. ) **

Shikamaru sighed reaching up as he slowly rubbed the temples of his forehead. Eyes half- lidded gazing out absently at the other Jounin, and at the incredibly loud annoying woman. Who was basically the reason for coming over. Otherwise he would have of brushed it off and went cloud watching. What he much would have of preferred besides this woman.

" Yo, you ninja! These people aren't letting me through damnit! I'm supposed to be here. To visit your Hockage. So let me through!" She yelled slamming her foot on the ground in a child like manner the crease in her brow narrowing almost into a scowl. Clenching and unclenching her fists by her side.

" Shikamaru, these people have no reason to be here. There inferior to us. "

" Yes sir, what he said."

" SHUT UP YOU LAZY ASSES! "

" Neri-san please don't get carried away.." A young girl said in a very soft tone stepping out from behind her sensai. Her bright orange eyes fixed on the woman shaking her head quietly. " We aren't here to fight some Leaf Jounin. We're here to talk to Tsunade-Sama. Let's just collect the people and leave. " She insisted her hands cupped together over her yellow ninja uniform reaching to her mid thigh, the cloud symbol clearly printed on her back. Though her orange scarf around her neck almost covered it but was still barley seen. Her pale yellow gloves touching her upper arms. Choppy light brown hair layed over her shoulders. She blinked once staring blankly at her then averted her gaze to the dark haired boy a few feet away. " Who are you?"

" HEY, SHIKAMRU! COME ON! YOUR MISSING KIBA, NARUTO, AND LEE!" Ino yelled running toward him frantically waving her arms about joyfully a huge grin toying across her lips. Skidding across the dirt her feet halted next to her best friend. " Lee just broke the last window and Naruto is getting really mad since all the tables are breaking. Sakura decided to go in and try to help Kiba but her help doesn't do much. " She explained rubbing the back of her head nervously. " So could you help Shika-kun? We lost Sasuke he must have of gone somewhere. Chouji's not here and your really the only one left. " Sighing she glanced over at the two different looking people cocking her head a curious look crossed her face. " Hello.."

Nerissa yawned acknowledging the blonde girl's existence with a waver of her hand.

" Yo, I'm Nerissa Markouna. Unlike you need to know blondie. This is my student…" She voice trailed off in pure boredom her eye brow twitching at Ino current expression of shock. Most likely at Nerissa. For her well personality. " Don't look at me like that."

Kiana nodded quietly to her sensei's words urgently tugging her gloves tighter on her arms in embarrassment. " Can you direct us to your Hockage's building. We just need two of your village's ninjas. Then we'll be gone."

" Kiana stop being soft. I thought I trained you better then that."

" Neri-san! "

" What?"

" Not now! "

Smoke flooded from a tree a few yards off, and the image of a Chounin appeared. He raised his hand in greeting, grinning from ear to ear. "Yo." He said blandly, the light blue hair showing brightly. The Leaf symbol shown his headband, tied around his neck like a dog's collar, the chains on his hands and ankles making a bell-like sound as the smoke cleared. "Is Naruto being a pain in the ass again?" He asked the pink haired girl, smiling, his fangs glistening. A net shirt, black in color, being covered with a simple Leaf village vest. He snorted, laughing at the sight of his little cousin trying to apprehend the two ninja. "Hey, small fry, need some help down there?" The Chounin yelled down to his cousin, Kiba. He jumped down, his hands stuffed deep in his black baggy pants pockets. His sandals scoffed the dirt, arousing a small cloud of dust where he walked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Was the response to what was unfolding before Shiniro Taki, a Jounin of the Leaf village. Her snow white hair coming to her shoulders, and her spiky bangs covered her vivid eyes. She grinded her teeth back and forth slowly, an anger mark forming on her head. She was short for her age, standing 5'4", being shorter then some of the ninja she saw at the shop. "AKITO! AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP THESE GUYS!" She barked at the Chounin laughing at his cousin. Akito's laughing stopped abruptly, staring at Taki. "I wasn't.. planning on to.. no.." "Oh.. my… god…" She sighed angrily, rubbing her temple. Everything was in chaos and her now graduated student was doing nothing about it, since his cousin WAS involved. But it didn't seem to phase him to much.

Kiba gruffly turned to his cousin and Taki.A heavy glare appeared in his eyes a low growl escaped from deep in his throat. "Then you just came here for laughs Akito. Well I'm done trying to stop the two. They've been at it for a good straight hour and my efforts alone are useless. Sakura's doings are useless as well. The place is in wrecks anyway.." He stated blandly lifting his hand heading out to the hick age's building. Earlier today he and Akito both were informed by a ninja that they were supposed to see Tsunade today at some time. Having finished his business in the restaurant he thought it was a relatively good time to go see what was up. " Whatever.." He mumbled.

Taki watched Kiba walk off a scowl utterly placed on her face. " AKITO!" She screeched slapping his arm, noticing his pained wince she grinned in righteous self-satisfaction. " Go see Tsunade…"

Akito held back his yell nodding in agreement. " Y-Yes!" He said scooting past her in a single, swift movement heading off after his cousin.

Nerissa bellowed at her student and friends words fiddling with the chain belt loops on her waist trying to indulge herself in something more entertaining then listening to Kiana go on and on about how she was acting. Yes, a thirty one year old Jounin can and is still a kid at heart. Ayashi and Senshi influenced the girl to much in her point of view. But the weekly yells and hits did help her keep in line every now and then. " Oi, Kiana. Drop it there."

Ino and Shikamaru both blinked blankly staring at the two. One kinda quiet like Hinata but louder at times the other like Naruto. Except can take self control. An interesting mix match. " Umm.. If you need to we'll take you there."

" Uhh.. Mendokuse.."

Nerissa looked up and Kiana grew silent both girls nodding. " Great.. Show the way." Ino was the first to turn then Shikamaru getting that far off look as he stared at the sky.

_How I wish I were them. The clouds…_

Closing his eyes he heard Ino starting a conversation with the other girl around his and Ino's age maybe younger. Making out a few words from his dazed phase of mind. Stuffing his hands back into his pockets Ino grunted for the first time today. Ino was never the one to really grunt. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru were really the only ones who did. And when they did if Sakura was with Ino and the three the two would stand their trying to interpret the meaning of them. Hinata somehow was the only one who knew directly what they meant. Tenten could only tell what Neji's meant. Crooking one dark eye open he glanced over at the blonde kunzite talking quite vividly about how interested she was in the people north. Kiana would just stare at her with mild surprise on her face. Getting very few words through. Nerissa only followed silently.

Pouting adorably Ino sidled up to the brunette girl slinging one of her arms over her shoulder letting out a deliberately loud giggle meant to annoy Shikamaru. " Really? You're a Chounin too? What a coincidence! I am too. Most every one of my friends are here. Shikamaru though is a Jounin. Asuma- sensai and Tsunade-sama both recommended him. He didn't want to but ended up taking the test anyway. BUT anyway lets get off that subject."

Kiana only nodding wincing at her giggle.

_Who in the world is she?_

Finally making their way to the buildings steps a loud yell sounded not to far away upstairs actually.

" KIBA, AKITO! "

Ino laughed softly recognizing the voice immediately. " Hey you guys. Let's see what they did this time. And its not Naruto she's yelling at for once." Turning the knob, Tsunade seemed to calm down alittle at Akito's apparent explanation.

" Well.. I….Umm.."

Which never really was an explanation.

" Listen Tsunade. I tried to stop them but I couldn't. You know Lee and I never knew Naruto was like that too!" Kiba firmly said trying to clear up what was right himself. Seeing the woman's expression of uncaring indifference he stopped almost suddenly.

Taki stood in the back, arms crossed over her chest leering at everyone in the room with interest.

Knocking lightly Ino popped her head in the two other girls by her side and Shikamaru behind everyone. Bored as ever. " Obba- chan! " Nerissa chimed a large smile toying across her rose colored lips. " Been awhile."

" Hai, Neri-san. I'm glad you brought Kiana. Geez… Its been nine years. The last time I saw her was when she was only seven. Time flies.. But that's not the point. All of you get in here!" She ordered pushing aside the piles and piles of paper work needed to be done. But amazingly she hasn't gotten to it. " I have called you two here for a special mission. Markouna Nerissa, Xaunghia Kiana, Nara Shikamaru, Shiniro Taki, Inuzuka Akito and Inuzuka Kiba. You all are permitted to go on a mission with Nerissa and Kiana. Your goal is to stay and train with her for two years. Take the Cloud exam.. And just don't die."

Akito immediately jerked his head up at the sound of his name. "WHAT! I HAVE STUDENTS TO TEACH HERE! WHY ARE YOU SENDING ME OFF TO CLOUD NOW!" He practically screamed, his eyes flaring like newly made fire.

Taki growled, flexing her claws. "Why the bloody hell do I have to go 'eh?" She sneered, glaring at Tsunade. "Akito…." She whispered in a very soft tone of voice. "DON'T DISRESPECT TSUNADE LIKE THAT!" She hissed, punching him straight in the head with her gloved hand.

Akito shrunk back, gripping his head, he growled, baring his teeth at his former sensei. "Hai..Hai…Taki-sensei.." He whimpered, bowing to Tsunade. "Gomenasai."

Tsunade grinned standing to her feet. " Alright.. GET GOING!"

And with that parting shot everyone dashed out of the room, Tsunade smiling the entire time. " Shizune whats the mission success rate?"

" Barley ten percent Tsunade-sama. "

" Just perfect. Nerissa will give me monthly reports on everyone. There all qualified

Ninjas….."

" Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?"

" Yamanaka Ino went with them."

**_Authors notes: Yeah, I know. I haven't put much on the others and yes everyone is fifteen or sixteen in this one. Due to the fact I skipped out on many of the rookie nine I will have them appear in later chapters since I do want each one to have a part in this fiction even if only alittle. Keep reviewing and reading!_**


End file.
